total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence)
The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) is a 2015 English-language Dutch body horror film written and directed by Tom Six and the third and final installment in Six's Human Centipede trilogy. It was confirmed to be in production in May 2013. Starring Dieter Laser and Laurence R. Harvey, the leading actors from the first two films, in new roles, The Human Centipede 3 was released both theatrically and on video on demand on 22 May 2015. Plot Bill Boss (Dieter Laser), a psychotic prison warden, watches the end of The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) with his accountant Dwight Butler (Laurence R. Harvey). Bill says that he hates the films as his feet are massaged by his assistant, Daisy (Bree Olson), who says she quite enjoyed them. Bill sexually assaults Daisy, by sucking his fingers, and then inserting them into her vagina, and claims that women should not be allowed an opinion, much to the dismay of Dwight, who tries to pitch a 'brilliant idea', but is interrupted by a phone call. Bill and Dwight are then summoned to the scene of an assault within the prison. One of the officers has been stabbed by an inmate. For punishment, Bill decides to snap the arm of the prisoner (Tommy 'Tiny' Lister), exposing the bone and causing immense pain. He promises to do it again when his bones are healed, after hurling several racial slurs at him. Back in the Warden's office, Bill receives a mysterious package. After asking what it contains, Bill reveals to Dwight that it is a jar of specially imported dried African clitorises, which he eats 'for strength'. After this, Bill waterboards an unruly Native American inmate (Jay Tavare) with boiling water, disfiguring him. Governor Hughes (Eric Roberts) arrives and orders Bill and Dwight to clean up their act otherwise they will be fired. In a desperate attempt to gain respect, Bill orders a 'mass castration' of the inmates, and graphically castrates one of the prisoners (Robert LaSardo) and eats his cooked testicles for lunch. Daisy is then forced to perform fellatio on Bill in front of Dwight, who angrily stamps papers in the corner. Upon completing the act, Daisy eats one of the dried clitorises, mistaking them for candy. Bill then has a nightmare about being raped in the kidney by the inmate he castrated, after getting drunk following an argument with Dwight. Finally, Dwight is able to pitch his 'brilliant idea' to Bill. He suggests that all of the prisoners are sutured together mouth to anus, forming a giant human prison centipede, claiming that it will be the ultimate deterrent for anyone considering a life of crime. Initially, Bill is opposed to the idea, dismissing it as impossible, and claiming that Tom Six had a fetish for feces. However, when the director himself, Tom Six, is summoned to the prison, he warms to the idea after being assured that it is '100% medically accurate'. Six gives the prison permission to use his Centipede idea, provided he can witness the operation. The first two films are then screened in the prison canteen, showing the prisoners what is going to happen to them. A riot breaks out, and several guards are injured. Bill and Dwight flee to the Warden's office as they are being chased by prisoners. The prisoners eventually make it to the office, where one inmate beats Daisy into a coma as another masturbates to the sight. Bill jumps out of the window, just as backup arrives, who manage to herd the prisoners back to their cells. Bill then goes around each cell and shoots every inmate with tranquilizers, readying them for the operation. It transpires that some inmates are not compatible for the centipede; one inmate has a stoma, and another is disabled, so Bill kills them both, by placing his gun inside the inmate's stoma and shooting him, and then shooting the disabled inmate in the head. They also discover an inmate with Crohn's disease, who has constant diarrhea. Bill orders the castrated man who raped him in a dream to be attached to him as an added punishment. He also breaks the man's arm again, whose arm he broke earlier. Bill and Dwight observe the operation with Six, who vomits after seeing the death row inmates being dismembered for a 'special project'. Touring the cells, the trio discover a mentally unstable inmate who is eating his own feces, and wants to be sewn into the centipede. Not wanting anyone to enjoy the centipede punishment, Bill shoots and kills the inmate. After Tom Six leaves, Bill and Dwight go and visit Daisy, who is now in a coma. Dwight reveals that he loves her as Bill rapes her motionless body. With the five-hundred person centipede now complete, Governor Hughes arrives and is disgusted at what he sees. Not only has a Human Centipede been created, but a 'Human Caterpillar' has also been created out of the inmates serving life sentences. This is the same as a Human Centipede, only the limbs of the victims have been removed, meaning they cannot move. It is revealed that Daisy has also been accidentally sewn into the Centipede. Hughes concludes that Dwight and Bill are insane and should get the death penalty before leaving the prison in abhorrence. Bill murders Dr. Jones (Clayton Rohner). Hughes then returns to the prison, with a sudden change of heart, stating that the Centipede punishment is 'exactly what America needs'. The film ends with Dwight and Bill celebrating their success. Dwight is shot and killed for trying to take credit for the idea, even though it was his idea in the first place. Bill is then seen dancing and screaming, naked, in the watchtower whilst watching over the prison centipede. Cast *Dieter Laser as Bill Boss *Laurence R. Harvey as Dwight Butler *Robert LaSardo as Inmate 297 *Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. as Inmate 178 *Jay Tavare as Inmate 346 *Eric Roberts as Governor Hughes *Bree Olson as Daisy *Clayton Rohner as Dr. Jones *Tom Six as himself *Hamzah Saman as Inmate 093 *Peter Blankenstein as Inmate 106 *Carlos Ramirez as Inmate 309 *Bill Hutchens as Inmate 488 *Chris Clanton as Prisoner *Akihiro Kitamura as Inmate 333 External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:The Human Centipede series Category:Bree Olson films